


It Is What It Is

by amaranth827



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots/drabbles/ficlets for MCU. I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowball Fight

Wanda glanced out the window to the bright, fluffy, white snow that covered the ground outside, "Pietro, we should go outside, we have not had a snowball fight since we were little..." she was in the mood to do something fun.

Pietro got up off the couch and smirked at her, "Deal, but no using or powers, agreed..." he waited for his twin sister to nod her head and then his smirk widened before he took off, using his immense speed to beat her outside, chuckle as he glanced back at her.

"Hey, you said no powers..." Wanda yelled as she came to the still open door, searching for Pietro, she couldn't see him but she knew he was close- two could play at this game- she tapped into his mind, creating the illusion that she was throwing a hundred snowballs at him from all different directions- "Dodge this Brother..." she let out a chuckle.


	2. "Come Back!"

**"Come back!"**

**_-_ ** _Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, featuring Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson._

 

Steve pulled himself up to a crouching position and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth off his chin. He raised his eyes to look around him. The smoke and dust that surrounded him were causing his eyes to burn and water. He thought this was going to be an easy task, he was wrong. He let out a cough and slowly got to his feet.

Steve didn't know where his team was, hell he wasn't even sure where he was right now. "Bucky, Sam, Romanoff, Barton...where are you guys?" He heard the radio crackle in his ear and let out a frustrated groan.

"Yo, Cap...what the hell happened?" A pained and shaky voice called out to Steve through the thick and heavy air.

Steve rushed forward in the direction of where the voice had come from. "Barton, are you alright?" He dropped to his knees beside Clint and started examining him, trying to see if he was injured or trapped.

"Besides the fact that I can't feel my foot, yeah I'm great!" Barton said letting out a chuckle but frowned when he saw that Steve was bleeding.

Steve nodded and tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. He shook his head before he spoke. "The Mutate we were after did this..." Steve glanced up towards the sky. "I think we were up there." He pointed a finger to a large broken cliff and then glanced back down at Clint, whose eyes followed Steve's finger.

"You mean he caused an earthquake that split the ground under our feet causing us to fall? Oh great, I thought I just imagined that!" Barton said still staring up at where they were before.

Steve let out a chuckle of his own, grasping Clint's shoulder. "Seems so. Okay, let's get your foot free..."

"Steve where are everyone else?" Clint asked letting out a cough of his own. The air around them didn't seem to be clearing.

"Well, that's just it; you're the only one I have found," Steve said regrettably.  _Finding one is a start_...he thought to himself as he found what was trapping Barton's foot. "This might hurt," Steve warned.

"You haven't found Bucky then?" Clint asked softly, but let out a groan as Steve started to free his foot.

"No..." Was all Steve managed to get out before he heard coughing just a short distance away from them. "Bucky?" He said narrowing his eyes trying to see through the dust, as he felt Barton's foot freed, he was pretty sure it was broken. "Careful!" He said to Clint.

"Wrong person Cap..." The voice answered him.

Steve let out a sigh. "You good Barton?" He asked and he got to his feet.

"I will be, yo Nat that was quite the fall wasn't it, and I’d say it was a good fifty-foot drop?" Barton let out a pained chuckle.

Steve normally would have thought Barton to be exaggerating but as he glanced up, he knew his friend wasn't, not this time. "Romanoff, are you hurt?" Steve asked as he made his way to her.

"I'm bleeding but I can stand." She said once Steve got in her sights. "Where are the others?"

"I'm working on it!" Steve said carefully controlling his tone. "Falcon, where are you?" He tried the radio again but got nothing but crackling from the other end. Letting out a frustrated groan he helped Natasha to her feet. "Anything broke?" Natasha just shook her head at him.

"Sorry, we're late..." A voice said from right behind Steve.

He spun and had to smile. Sam and Bucky were standing there both looking better than he felt. "Did you guys fall?"

Bucky shook his head; his eyes were raking over Steve's body, taking in his injuries. "No, but I did get trapped."

Sam shook his head. "I managed to take flight before I fell."

Steve could hear the frustration in Bucky's voice and the relief in Sam's. He was just about to step up to Bucky, to tell him that it was alright when he was interrupted.

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS EASY TO TAKE DOWN CAPTAIN AMERICA AND HIS MERRY BAND OF MISFITS!" The voice yelled from the tattered cliff overhead, sending rocks down at them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MISFIT?" Barton yelled back, limping up to Natasha, placing his hand on her shoulder for support.

Steve felt a hand come up on his shoulder and he glanced behind him. Bucky was staring up at the Mutate, eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on Steve's shoulder. "Bucky..." Steve said quietly.

"Falcon, give me a lift?" Bucky said firmly, not looking at Steve.

Sam gave Steve a worried expression but then nodded.

"Wait, Bucky come back!" Steve yelled reaching out, just missing Bucky's foot. "Damn it..." He growled.  _I lost you once I am not losing you again!_  


	3. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble about Bucky and Steve, inspired by spring.

Bucky crouched down and ran his fingers through the newly turned green grass. He missed the feel of things against his fingertips as he used to feel them, now was different, everything felt different. The cold metal that now made up his left arm didn’t give him the same sensations as his right one did.

He raised his eyes to the sky when he heard the chirping of a bird overhead. The signs of life were everywhere around him, he didn’t feel as cold anymore. It was getting warmer every day. The bird swooped down and landed in front of him. Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if the bird could feel hope in the air, winter was gone, spring was here. He watched the birds hop around in the grass, unafraid that he was still crouching there, looming over the tiny creature. It wasn’t until Bucky heard footsteps behind him that the bird took to flight again. He stood up and turned to face who had joined him, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked stepping up in front of Bucky, a frown forming.

Bucky shrugged and his smile widened. “I’m just watching nature come back to life around us.” He watched as the smile came onto Steve’s face, he didn’t like it when Steve frowned.

Steve let out a chuckle. “I don’t think either of us has stopped to admire nature in a very long time.” He stepped closer to Bucky and peered around him, five tiny birds were hopping around the area Bucky had been crouch down in. “You don’t seem to be the only one that is enjoying the snow being gone.”

Bucky too let out a chuckle as he turned to look at what Steve was looking at. “I wonder if they enjoy it the same as we do, or if they get more pleasure out of spring coming back.” He didn’t think he could ever feel comfortable saying things like this with anyone but Steve. He would feel stupid if it was anyone else.

“I remember that I loved to see the roses bloom, and we would always pick them for my mom…it was nice.” Steve closed his eyes but opened them when he felt Bucky’s fingers run over his bare arm, causing goose bumps to form in their wake.

“Your mom always did love roses.” Bucky let his metal fingers run down Steve’s arm and then he replaced them with his other hand, following the same track his fingers had just run. “Even touching your skin feels different.” He mumbled more to himself than to Steve.

“What?” Steve asked softly, not sure what Bucky was talking about.

Bucky shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.” He let his fingers linger on Steve’s wrist and then he dropped his hand back to his side. “You know I think I am a lot like winter, changing into spring. Like the plants, I had to struggle through the stony, cold, ground…” He kicked the ground with his boot before he continued. “To get back to the warmth, to start new…”

Steve felt his heart clench slightly at Bucky’s words. “I honestly didn’t know if I was going to be able to get you back, but I wasn’t going to give up either. You may have always stayed hating me, but I could never hate you Bucky.”

“I don’t hate you…” Bucky mumbled, his eyes focusing on the upturned ground that he had caused with his boots. When Steve had finally found him again, Bucky was sure that Steve was going to hate him; he thought his trust in him had been burned by Hydra. “I don’t think I ever hated you, they just tried to erase you. Turn me against you…”

Steve nodded. “But it's probably going to take awhile for us…” He cut himself off, unsure how much he wanted to say, afraid of pushing Bucky away. “And it's alright, everything in its own time…it's alright.” Steve said instead of what he wanted to say. Even though his heart was still broken from losing ‘his’ Bucky, it was slowing mending seeing Bucky slowly come back to him. “It will be ok,” Steve said so quietly that he knew Bucky hadn’t heard him.

Bucky let out a sigh. He remembered what he and Steve were to each other; the memories had all come back to him, hit him like a ton of bricks, but he didn’t know how to get back to what they once were. “I'm just doing the best I can…”

Steve cut him off. “No…I wasn’t saying that…I mean, I wasn’t trying to push you.” He let out a groan as the windswept up around them causing the birds to take flight again. “Everything in its own time…” Steve repeated again.

“It's alright; I know you weren’t trying to push me. I just really don’t…” He paused and gestured between him and Steve. “I don’t know how to get back to what we once were; I just hope it’s not too late.” Bucky watched as Steve shook his head, telling him that it wasn’t too late. “You know your old heart wasn’t the only one that was broken; I just didn’t remember mine was broken until I saw you again.”

Bucky’s words brought a sad smile to Steve’s lips. “We’ll find a way to get back to what we once were; it’s just going to take time.”

Bucky nodded glancing over at Steve. “I do want to see those roses more than anything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not beta'd.


	4. Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being at the ‘Old Man’s’ house was the last place Pietro thought he and Wanda would be spending their birthday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a friend for her birthday.

Wanda let out a groan as she glanced back at her brother, who despite his great speed, was walking slower than a snail. “Brother will you please stop dragging your feet and please stop sulking! It doesn’t look good on you!” She turned to face him, walking backward as she did so. “You act like this is a punishment.”

“It must be a punishment. The Old Man doesn’t even like me, why would he invite us to dinner with his family?” Pietro finally looked up from his feet to find his sister smirking at him. “I want to be anywhere but here for our birthday…” He folded his arms across his chest and stared at his sister as her smirk grew.

“You know he likes you brother or we wouldn’t have been invited.” Wanda turned her back on her brother and started walking towards the house again. She thought it was rather funny when her brother acted this way. Wanda was just about to look to see if he was following her when she felt a rush of air past her and her hair blew into her face.

Pietro was now standing on the porch with his hand raised to the door, ready to knock. He hesitated for a second and then rapped his knuckles against the hard wood of the door. “Now who’s the slowpoke?” Pietro said glancing back over his shoulder towards Wanda, who’s smirk had left her face. His attention was brought back to the door as it opened and two little kids now stood in front of him.

“Mom, Dad, they’re here!” Cooper Barton yelled back into the house and then smiled up at Pietro. He glanced past him to where Wanda was just walking up the steps to join her brother.  

“You have pretty hair!” Lila said to Wanda and then took both Pietro’s and Wanda’s hands and led them into the house. “Mom and Dad are in the kitchen.” She smiled up at the twins.

“Lila please let go of our guest, I am sure they can walk without being led.” Laura Barton said to her daughter and then smiled at the twins. “You can make yourselves comfortable in the living room if you like.”

Clint stood up from the table where he had been sitting feeding Nathaniel, some of that mushy baby food, Laura had prepared for him. He wasn’t even sure that Nathaniel liked it. “Can I get you both a drink?” He noticed Pietro glance at the beer bottle sitting on the table and Clint had to smile. “Are you even old enough to drink Kid?”

Pietro shrugged as he watched his sister’s smirk return to her face. “Even if I wasn’t I could have Wanda make you believe that I was…” He knew that Barton didn’t like his sister’s powers and he was pretty sure it would push the Old Man’s buttons.

“No power usage in my house, please,” Laura said softly with a warm smile directed at Wanda. She knew too how touchy of a subject the young woman’s powers were for Barton and the others but she also knew that Wanda had made up for past mistakes. “Dinner will be done in about five minutes. And Honey, give the kid a beer, it is his birthday.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Clint on the forehead before she turned back to the stove to check on the dinner.  

 

 

“That was the best food I have ever eaten!” Pietro exclaimed after he had cleared his plate of all food. He can’t remember ever eating something as tasty as he had just eaten.

“Chicken Alfredo Baked Ziti is Mom’s best meal,” Lila said with a grin. “My favorite part is the biscuits, though.” Her mom’s cooking was always a hit with anyone they had over for dinner. Auntie Nat always loved her cooking. Lila hoped that one day she could cook as well as her mom did.

Clint let out a chuckle at the way his daughter was looking at Pietro. He took a sip from his beer and shook his head fondly. “I think it is time for the cake wouldn’t you say so Dear?”

Laura smiled and got up from the table and walked to the cupboard where she had hidden the cake from her kids and husband. “I really do hope that chocolate cake is your favorite?”

“Dinner was wonderful,” Wanda told her as she watched the other woman bring out a very large and beautifully colored cake; it was a red and bluish silver. “Chocolate is indeed our favorite kind of cake.”

Laura set the cake down on the table in front of her. “Kids, please clear the table before we eat the cake.” Laura watched as Pietro and Wanda both started to stand too. She let out a gentle chuckle. “You two can stay seated I am sure Cooper and Lila can handle the dishes.”

“But Mom…” Cooper started and then glanced at Pietro. “Can’t he do it please?”

Clint let out a laugh, he knew why Cooper had asked if Pietro could clear the table, Cooper wanted to see how fast The Kid, really was. He glanced at Laura who had a tiny smile on her lips and then he turned his gaze to Pietro. “You wouldn’t mind would you?”

Pietro let out a snort of laughter and then took off at full speed clearing the table and bringing back the plates for them all to have cake on. “I assume that is what your son wanted to see, right?”

Clint nodded.

“Dad talked about how fast you were but that was so awesome!” Cooper said in total awe.

Pietro smirked at Barton. “She could have cleared the table too.” He said to Cooper, pointing at his sister. “Without even having to move but a finger...”

Both kids turned their gaze onto Wanda, with the same awed expression that they had been giving Pietro.

Wanda winked at them both and then at her brother before she moved her hand slightly causing the water in both of their cups to swirl around, causing little vortexes. She gave an apologetic smile to Laura as she made the water stop moving like it hadn’t just been moving.

“Daddy, you have the coolest friends!” Lila said with a giggle. Cooper nodded frantically.

Clint smiled. “I guess they are pretty cool, aren’t they?”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not Beta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating M for later drabbles.


End file.
